Jack, Shepard and the baby
by hornyzombie
Summary: Mshep x Jack. A short one. Was feeling broody.


Shepard, Jack and the baby.

Thana Mordine Shepard. That was her name. Jack did not seem to mind when Shepard suggested it but she calls her 'little mutant' and he does not mind that either. She came out bald and everybody said she looked exactly like Jack. Jack wanted to ink her to get the resemblance right but Shepard said no. She was going to be a year old in 2 week time. Right now, she and Jack were in the nursery. Shepard took a peek in. Jack, his lovely, crazy wife, mother of his daughter, was breast feeding the baby. Jack was wearing a kimono robe, tied at the waist. The short length barely covered her cute ass. She had one shoulder bared so the baby could suckle. She took his breath away still and gave him a hard-on every time. She styled her hair differently now, growing the once shaved sides to a less severe cut while letting the fringe grow down to her chin, always beautiful. The baby had fallen asleep. She put her up against her naked shoulder much to Shepard's disappointment. She saw his expression and rolled her eyes at him. The baby let out a mighty burp that would make Grunt proud. Jack kissed the tiny head before setting her down in her cot. Shepard came over and bent down to give her his own.

'Goodnight Thana' he whispered.

'Goodnight, Little mutant' Jack said.

'Sleep tight now. Let mummy and daddy have some fun' she continued.

Shepard did not need any more encouragement, grabbing her slim waist, he lifted her off towards the bedroom right next to the nursery. All the while, his mouth never left hers. He laid her across the bed and quickly stripped out of his uniform, while she watched. Naked with a full hard-on, he was a sight to behold. Jack was burning with desire. Shepard crawled deliberately towards her. His mouth tasted her as he kissed her shapely leg upwards. He was between her legs but did not linger long instead continued up, kissing her tummy, up towards her full breasts. He pushed the robe down both shoulder, still tied at the waist. He teased the nipples with hands and mouth.

'Shepard' she groaned with delight. He found her mouth and muffled her moans with deep hungry kisses. They made love slowly, taking their time exploring each other. She loves the feel of him moving inside of her. He loves the way her warm body clenched around him drawing out his climax. He thrust long and deep inside her slowly, synchronising the tempo with the thrust of his tongue in her mouth. She met him all the way, hips to hips, tongue to tongue. The thrusting became harder and harder and as their kiss became passionately violent. They climaxed together, bodies arching, deep inside. Passion poured out of them, drenching the sheet.

They lay quietly, stroking and adorning kisses on each other. Their skin glistened with thin sheet of perspiration and faces glowed with completion.

Thana made a tiny sound, which they could clearly hear from the intercom linking the two rooms. Jack made a move but Shepard stopped her.

"It's ok. I'll go. You stay and warm the bed." kissing her lightly on the lips. Wrapping a towel around himself, he trotted to where little Thana was sleeping.

'Absolutely beautiful' if he say so himself. She had Jack's features but had inherited his colour. Black hair and blue eyes would greet him every morning. She had grown quiet again, she must have been dreaming. She looked so cute sleeping, especially her little nose. Shepard reached down.

Life has been good to her, ever since she met him. Never in her dreams would she ever think she would be married and have a kid. But now, she wouldn't have it any other way. She still can't figure out why the Shepard was with her. Hell, he was the hero everybody loved, Tali, Ashley, Miranda, Liara and she suspected even that Cortez guy had a thing for Shepard. Even when she gave him the easy way out, he stayed. She loves him even more everyday if that was even possible and when Thana came into their lives, she promised to love them forever.

Her little mutant, she calls her and she was. A level 3 biotic at birth, Thana had them worried. Jack dreaded the thought of implanting an inhibitor chip on her little baby knowing first-hand experience just how nasty they made her feel. Turned out, Thana was better prepared than her two parents. She rarely loss control, in fact, had better control than some of Jack's own students. It seems Thana only losses control when she's asleep. Jack found out the hard way three days ago when Thana zapped her so hard, she was rolling on the floor and had to grind her teeth to keep herself from screaming and swearing all the profanities in the known universe. Jack had since refrained from touching that cute nose while she was asleep.

"Oh shit!" lurching forward, Jack was off the bed in a second.

"Shepard! Don't touch her.."The sound of biotic release erupted, stopping her track. The door separating the two compartment slid open. A lone naked figure stumbled through it. He was smoking hot, literally. The expression on the man's face was utter disbelief. Jack stood facing the man, a small smile playing on her lips but at the same time concern shadowing her eyes. Another man would probably have fallen dead or be crawling on the floor after such ordeal but Shepard was made of different stuff. One thing Shepard had in abundance was endurance. He seemed to be able to withstand punishments after punishments. Maybe that was why he was the only one who made it this close to her.

"Damn, you are hot" she licked a finger and touched skin. It actually sizzled.

"You ok?" wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Kiss me better" his arms snaked around her waist. She obliged, kissing his lips softly.

"Better?"

"Hmm..not sure"

She tried harder.

"Now?"

"Not quite there yet"

She gave him a kiss that curled his toes. When they broke for air, her temperature had matched his and he was not only hot but had gone stiff as a board.

"How was that one?" she almost whispered, her voice has grown huskier.

"It's a start" dipping his face towards her for more as he pulled her up and dragged her body towards the bed.

Like she said, one thing Shepard has in abundant was endurance, a mighty fucking endurance.

Fin.


End file.
